une affaire de jupons
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots Roy/Havoc :: 1er volet : entre Mustang et Havoc, n'y a t il vraiment qu'une histoire de jupons ? 2ème : parce que dehors il pleut, mieux vaut rester au chaud au sec entre les draps. 3ème : un peu de vie domestique.
1. jupons

**Titre :** une affaire de jupons  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Roy/Havoc _sooo in denial! _avec des tas de filles entre eux deux.  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** j'ai demandé à Saint-Nicolas, mais il ne me les a pas apportés. Mais avec un peu chance, il les aura peut-être déposés chez Isil à la place ?

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "jupons"

oOo

Entre eux, c'est plus qu'une histoire de jupons. Ça serait trop simple : non, ça c'était juste le point de départ. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont dépassé ce stade.

C'est par hasard la première fois, que Mustang a dragué, sans le savoir, une copine de Havoc. A l'époque, il courait après tout ce qui porte jupon, sans beaucoup de distinction : question d'orgueil, de fierté masculine. Il avait –et a toujours, quelque part- besoin de cette collection de succès amoureux pour s'assurer de son charisme et de sa virilité.  
Faire enrager Havoc, c'était juste une drôle de coïncidence. Et c'était amusant, a-t-il trouvé. Les fois qui ont suivi, aussi. Une brève succession de hasards, qu'il s'est alors mis à rechercher ; c'est devenu un petit jeu.  
Il a oublié les filles en elles-mêmes. De jouets pour flatter son ego, elles sont devenues des jouets passant de l'un à l'autre, comme des trophées.

Il s'est mis à les sélectionner : rien ne lui plaît plus, désormais, que de les cueillir juste sous le nez de Havoc. Celles qui lui tombent toutes cuites dans les bras, bof ; pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Ça n'est plus une simple affaire de jupons : c'est une lutte, une compétition.  
Il s'intéresse de près, très près, à la vie amoureuse de Havoc ; il ne regarde plus que « ses » filles, prend des paris avec lui-même sur combien de temps il faudra pour les lui souffler, l'une après l'autre. Aucun jupon n'est plus affriolant que celui qu'il a sorti lui-même du lit de Havoc.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il cherche à se prouver, en collectionnant les ex de son sous-lieutenant, et il ne tient pas à le savoir, mais c'est devenu une obsession plus qu'un loisir. Un grand défi à lui-même, une raison d'être. C'est bien moins important que de se hisser dans la hiérarchie et s'approcher pas à pas du poste de Généralissime, certes, mais il y met autant d'application.  
Et ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que Havoc ne s'en est pas encore lassé. Il aurait pu en avoir assez, à la longue, décider que c'en était trop, se dire que perdues pour perdues, autant arrêter de leur courir après en vain. Attendre un peu, pour voir. Se calmer et ronger son frein, aller voir ailleurs et mieux choisir –mieux cacher- la suivante, laisser son salaud de colonel s'ennuyer tout seul ? …ben non, même pas ! Il s'obstine. Il est têtu, ce cher Jean Havoc ; ça fait une partie de son charme. C'est encore plus amusant de continuer son petit manège avec lui.

Ça lui manquerait terriblement, si jamais il laissait tomber.  
D'autant que, tout porte à le laisser croire que Havoc s'est lui aussi fixé sur leur petit concours : on dirait bien qu'il ne cherche plus juste « une fille pour lui » mais voudrait « la fille qui résistera à Roy Mustang ». Se serait-il pris au jeu, aurait-il décidé, lui aussi, de prendre son rival comme étalon pour jauger ses prises ?  
Tant mieux, tant mieux… cette petite rivalité le galvanise ; si elle peut avoir le même effet sur tous deux, si son adversaire met autant d'ardeur à se défendre que lui à attaquer, ça n'en sera que plus appréciable.


	2. matin gris

initialement publié à part ( /s/3276710/ ) le 6 décembre '06 ; ramené ici parce que, 500 fics publiées ? ça commence à faire beaucoup ; regroupons un peu les one-shots thématiques pour réduire la place prise...

* * *

**Titre : **matin gris  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de maître Arakawa. Je les emprunte juste un tout ch'tit peu pendant qu'il pleut et je les leur rendrai dès qu'il fera sec.  
**Avertissements** juste au cas où : tire-au-flanc-isme caractérisé, yaoi et tabagisme.  
**Dédicace :** merci à Galux Kitty et à Isil de m'avoir contaminée à ce couple. Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru réussir à l'écrire moi-même un jour !

Fic écrite pour 6variations, thème : "dehors, il pleut".

oOo

Jour de pluie. Ça mettait tout le monde de mauvaise humeur, au bureau, ou presque.  
Breda se plaignait que ça sent le chien mouillé. Black Hayate, lui, n'aimait ni être mouillé justement, ni se faire énergiquement frictionner par sa maîtresse non plus. Fury avait disparu on ne savait plus ; Farman supposait qu'il devait être en train de démarcher des copains pour leur refiler un nouveau chiot perdu, et protesta contre cet abandon de poste. De même, le jeune Alphonse se fit sermonner par son frère aîné pour avoir ramassé des chatons.  
_  
"Inutile quand il pleut_, marmonna Riza. _Fainéant."_

Mustang s'était fait porter pâle ; elle soupçonnait son rendez-vous-mystère de la veille d'y être pour beaucoup et la pluie de n'être qu'un prétexte. Son empressement à se faire excuser de si bon matin lui paraissait hautement suspect.  
Que Havoc, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, en fasse autant, la contraria également mais ne la surprit pas : l'humidité et le vent sur des poumons de fumeur, ça ne pardonne pas.

« Vous abusez un peu, Colonel, fit une voix plus le moins du monde enrouée, à peine le téléphone raccroché. On fera quoi si elle découvre le pot-aux-roses ?  
- Personne ne saura ; elle me croit avec une fleuriste, ou une actrice, je ne sais plus.  
- Mouais, fit l'autre, mâchonnant cette idée avec une cigarette pas allumée.  
- Il pleut à seaux, dehors, et j'ai horreur de ça, laissa échapper Roy sans y penser, avant de reprendre :  
Et qui se plaignait hier qu'avec toute cette flotte, ses clopes d'humidifiaient, s'allumaient mal et avaient, je cite, "un putain de goût de vieille fumée" ?  
- Tu parles d'une excuse, » ronchonna Havoc, tâtonnant sur la table de nuit à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, avant de se rappeler qu'il en avait déjà une à la bouche. L'alchimiste aux yeux sombres le regarda avec amusement s'obstiner ensuite contre un briquet mal luné. Il pêcha dans le tas de vêtements au pied du lit un gant à feu, soigneusement conservé au sec, et claqua des doigts. Il alluma complaisamment la cigarette.

Havoc tira ses premières bouffées, savourant la dose de nicotine matinale nécessaire à son réveil complet. Il sourit à Roy, impudiquement étalé sur les couvertures, flambant nu sauf ce fameux gant.  
« Vous vous sentez nu, sans vos gants ?  
- Presque, concéda l'intéressé sans se démonter, mais en ôtant lentement le bout de tissu incriminé.  
- Hmm… d'habitude, je fume plutôt _après_ l'amour, » fit remarquer Havoc, plaisantant à demi.

En réponse, Roy cueillit sa cigarette, la lui arrachant prestement de la bouche, et en prit à son tour une bouffée.  
« He ben pour une fois, ça sera en apéritif, » balança-t-il joyeusement en même temps que son "dernier rempart" envoyé promener à l'autre bout de la pièce.

oOo

(hehehe, une fois n'est pas coutume : je suis relativement contente de ce one-shot ! j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié vous aussi ?)


	3. qui est le chef

initialement publié à part ( /s/7947319/ ) le 22 mars '12 ; voilà, j'ai résolu mon problème de "où le mettre ?"

* * *

**Titre** : têtes brûlées  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompts** : les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « _big spoon/little spoon_ » (décembre '11)  
parce que Wayya ne l'a pas demandé mais m'a montré un si beau fanart que, voilà !  
**Nombre de mots** : 13 x 100

oOo

o1. _qui porte la culotte_ :

Peut-être que Roy est son officier commandant et a autorité sur lui, et la rumeur le dit être un dieu au lit et ça pourrait lui donner une légitimité oiseuse pour prendre l'initiative... oui mais, des deux, Jean est le plus agressif et le plus décidé et pour ce type d'amour c'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux.

Roy ne dira pas qu'il se 'soumet' à lui, mais il aime se laisser faire. Il faut juste, pour sa réputation, que personne ne l'apprenne. D'autant que, plus que la bougrerie, dormir lové dans ses bras après serait encore plus honteux !

o

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite _:

Ce n'est pas sexuel, pas directement, mais ils aiment bien faire la tournée des soirées, des bars, des événements culturels, et flirter en parallèle avec les jolies filles, et puis comparer leurs impressions sur les unes et les autres. Ça n'aboutit plus jamais à rien. Peut-être un jour en dégotter une qui serait intéressée par un sandwich entre eux, ou deux pour un carré ? Mais ils n'y pensent pas vraiment. Ça reste très sage, finalement. Ça leur permet un flirt innocent mais public par procuration. L'intimité et la détente qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir pendant les heures de caserne...

o

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin_ :

- Coloneeeel, l'eau est encore glacée ! Franchement, vous abusez !  
- Ça n'est pas ma faute si les gallons de la caserne sont mal prévus ni si le privilège du rang me fait passer avant.  
- Foutaise ! À la cantine c'est les troufions qui bossent d'abord, les chefs qui glandent après et pour les douches le privilège s'arrête quand on est à poil.  
- Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus rapide dans ce cas, et passer plus tôt.  
- Pis pour quelqu'un que l'eau rend impuissant, quand même...  
- Répétez-moi ça et je vous… – non, je vous ébouillante ! Vous en voulez de l'eau chaude, vous en aurez !

o

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Avec une paie de Colonel, évidemment, on peut se permettre des folies qu'un simple sous-lieutenant ne peut pas. Ça veut dire délaisser le stand de hot-dogs cher à Havoc (et à Breda, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait fait découvrir) pour laisser Roy commander des plats chez le traiteur xinois, livraison comprise.

Havoc fronce un peu le nez en voyant les assiettes que Roy déballe : il ne reconnaît rien de rien dans sa nourriture.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a vraiment du chien dedans ?  
- Je pense que non. Ce qui m'intéresse dedans ce sont les épices !  
- Et l'exotique ?  
- Aussi.

o

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent_ :

Ni Roy ni Jean ne cesseront jamais d'aimer les belles femmes, de les regarder, d'apprécier ce qu'ils voient et de commenter. Et d'en discuter. Et de se disputer…  
Qu'est-ce qui est mieux, les gros seins ou les belles fesses ?

- Les gros seins, les gros seins !  
- Non, des hanches larges et des fesses rebondies !  
- Les seins, ce qui fait une femme ce sont ses seins.  
- Une femme peut avoir la poitrine plate. Ce qui la définit c'est son bassin généreux et le fessier qui va avec.  
- Ridicule, n'importe qui peut avoir un gros cul.

o

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage_ :

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le Colonel Roy Mustang, c'est que, quand il tombe une tuile, il ne s'enfuit pas et participe comme tout le reste de l'équipe. Quand il tombe une grosse, grosse tuile en tout cas. Les petites tâches ordinaires en revanche, il les laisse plus que bien volontiers à ses subalternes. Et puis il y a les tâches administratives dont il essaie toujours de se débarrasser. La vitesse à laquelle il nettoie sa boîte de documents à remplir par exemple laisse à désirer…  
Ouais. Oubliez ça. Le Colon' est un flemmard.

o

o7. _qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_ :

Ils ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre du genre à suivre avec avidité les feuilletons à la radio et de fait, à écouter trop souvent la radio. Les informations, ils les ont aussi bien par le journal, et pour le divertissement… avec cette impression qu'ils ont de travailler dans un cirque est-ce bien nécessaire ?  
(Pour le journal c'est Roy qui choisit, et si Jean n'est pas content, qu'il prenne un autre abonnement !)

Puis arrive le jour où quelqu'un lance un feuilleton radio de fiction mais inspiré par la vie du Général Mustang, et…

o

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

- On pourrait juste rester là ce soir, au lit.  
- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ?  
- Ben tiens, pas toi ? Je m'étais laissé dire que si…  
- Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire autre chose avant de rentrer et de s'y mettre.  
- Ça dépend de l'autre chose.  
- Je pensais à un opéra où j'ai promis d'emmener deux charmantes amies. Elles te plairont.  
- Hmmm. Je ne sais pas. Pour l'opéra. On ne peut vraiment pas juste rester au lit même sans rien y faire ? …et écouter un disque si tu veux de la musique ?  
- Béotien !  
- Juste flemmard.

o

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_ :

- Mais on se les gèle ici !  
- Oui, remerciez FullMetal qui trouve malin de se battre en pleine ville, faire sauter une conduite de gaz, et disparaître dans la foulée. Tant que ça ne sera pas réparé, ils ne pourront pas remettre en route notre chauffage central.  
- La caserne dépend du gaz de ville ? On n'est pas indépendant ?  
- He ben…  
- Chef, chef ! Vous allez régler ça vite, hein ?  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Ben vous êtes le seul à pouvoir tirer les oreilles à ce garnement.  
- Et puis vous pourriez nous bâtir un feu contrôlé dans le bureau ?  
- Vous me prenez pour quoi ?

o

10. _qui prend toutes les couvertures _:

Havoc trouve un jour son lit défait, tous ses draps et ses couvertures envolés et introuvables. À leur place, sur le matelas nu – même l'alèse réglementaire dont personne n'a pourtant besoin a disparu – trône solitaire une couverture de survie ignifugée. Ça sent les mauvaises blagues de camp d'entraînement.

- Chef, c'est vous qui avez ça ?  
- Imbécile, et pourquoi donc ? Quoique. Après la fois où tu as failli mettre le feu au lit avec ta cigarette…  
- Et celle où vous en avez fait autant avec vos gants !  
- C'est louche…  
- Quelqu'un _sait_.  
- …Breda ou Hawkeye, vous croyez ?

o

11. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout _:

On raconte que le Colonel Roy Mustang est un bourreau des cœurs qui éparpille les conquêtes, sans aucun souci pour les sentiments piétinés des demoiselles, et de leurs amis à qui il les arrache, allant parfois jusqu'à séduire les fiancées ou les sœurs de ses propres subordonnés et flirtant sans vergogne avec les femmes ou les filles de ses supérieurs !

Vraiment, ça fait désordre.

- Chef, c'est pas sérieux de votre part, de traiter vos affaires comme ça.  
- Quelles affaires ? C'est juste du divertissement, bien sûr que ça n'est pas sérieux. Elles sont libres !

o

12. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_ :

Roy Mustang est peut-être un bon stratège, malheureusement, pour ce qui est d'établir une liste de courses correcte et penser à anticiper les premières nécessités de la vie courante comme racheter du lait avant de finir le dernier carton entamé, c'est au-dessus de ses compétences. Par manque d'intérêt. Pour ces questions-là il y a des intendants.  
Et Jean Havoc un soldat appliqué à suivre les ordres voire à s'interroger sur leur bien-fondé avant mais n'est pas le meilleur en prise d'initiative.

Ça leur vaut engueulades privées et quolibets publics sur les célibataires non épousables...

o

13. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

Il en va des dates à retenir comme des courses à faire : elles sont bien souvent négligées. Roy a bien un carnet de rendez-vous plein à craquer, que ça soit les filles à courtiser ou les réunions de ronds-de-cuir où faire des ronds-de-jambes pour étayer son ambition et préparer son avenir, mais ce qui ne lui rapporte rien, il ne le note pas.

Jean ne s'en préoccupe pas beaucoup non plus. Il appelle sa vieille maman pour sa fête, mais c'est à peu près tout.  
Les bouquets de fleurs et les chandelles, ça n'est pas pour eux.


End file.
